


tell me when your eyes turn sad

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 324 words, Angst, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clock ticks, the rain pours. They turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me when your eyes turn sad

He holds Harry close.

They spin, slow, round and round again like a music box. He feels and smells Harry all around, embedded in their flat. Over Harry's shoulder, he watches the kitchen slowly turn. Eyes locking on the marks Harry's made, the potted plant on the windowsill, the candles on the counter, the old tea set Anne gave him. 

Liam holds Harry close, because the pills on the counter are Harry's too. He tries to ignore them, tries to pretend they're gone and Harry is happy. But they're there. A sign of Harry nowadays just like his shoes by the door and his coat and scarf in the closet. 

He closes his eyes, resting his cheek against Harry's head. He doesn't know if they're actually dancing, or just turning, pressed together like they won't see each other the next morning. But he does know his hand is in Harry's and his arm is wrapped around his waist. And he can feel the warmth of Harry's palm against his chest and Harry's head on his shoulder, curls tickling his neck. He doesn't know what's playing, some instrumental song Harry probably knows the name of. It's slow and sad and beautiful. Makes Liam squeeze his eyes closed and press Harry closer. 

The clock ticks, the rain pours. They turn. Round and round and round, feet shuffling together. Harry's tea is going cold on the counter, his candles are burning low, smell of lavender hanging in the air. The same candles that were burning the day Liam found Harry in the bath, water spilled over the tub, down the bathroom floor and puddling up on the carpets. He remembers Harry's parted lips in the water and the hospital and Harry crying when he woke up.

Harry is here now. Close and calm and breathing. In arms reach, the way Liam needs him to be. 

Liam holds him close, and they turn. Spinning around and around.


End file.
